Switching back and forth
by EmoAnime
Summary: KakashiXSasukeXNaruto. WARNING: YAOI AND LEMON! XXX KakaNaru, KakaSasu, NaruSasu. I'm only just finished the KakaSasu. This is my first fanfiction ever so please be nice! I've never wrote one before T.T and The beggining sucks. Sorry.


Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were returning home from a 3-day A-rank mission. Naruto was mad at Sasuke for 'messing things up' on the mission.

"Well, maybe if you didn't get in my way so much, loser." Sasuke muttered.

"WHAT'D YOU SAY?!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura tried to break them up, but in Naruto's rage, He accidently slapped Sakura.

"Hey! Watch it!" Sakura screamed. After they had all finished the mission successfully Kakashi took them out to eat. Naruto had to go to the bathroom.

"Damn that Sasuke dodging my slap. I accidently slapped Sakura . "

"Naruto is such a loser." Sakura said.

"Yes I know." Sasuke said annoyed.

"Why did he have to slap me?!"

"It's your own fault for being in the way!"

"I'm going to go to the bathroom. You 2 get alone while I'm gone. " Kakashi said.Kakashi walked down to the bathroom while reading his book. He reached the bathroom and opened the door still reading his book.

"Sensei?! What are you doing?!" Naruto yelled covering himself.

"Oh sorry Naruto."And Kakashi just walked over to him and looked at him.

"Sensei what the hell are you doing?!" Naruto yelled again.

"Hm… A little smaller than I expected but it will have to do."Kakashi grabbed Naruto and pulled him up against him. Kakashi's erection touched Naruto. Naruto started to get an erection too.

"Kakashi…"Naruto let his erection grow as Kakashi watched.

"Good. Now we can get started."

"What?! Start what?!" Naruto covered his erection. Kakashi tore Naruto's shirt off and then his own. He ripped his mask off and kissed Naruto. Naruto was in shock, Kakashi pushed his tongue up against Naruto's lips asking for entrance. Naruto obeyed. They fought with their tounges as Kakashi pulled his pants down and reviled his erection.

"Kakashi… I don't think I can do this…."

"Hush Naruto, you know you want it." And then before Naruto could say anything Kakashi shoved his tongue into Naruto's mouth once again. Naruto moaned. He didn't want to but he couldn't help it. It just felt so good. Kakashi pulled Naruto's pants down and then thrusted his body against the wall. Naruto couldn't control himself. He knew he wanted it. Their erections touched and grinded. Naruto moaned again.

"Naruto, Are you enjoying this?" Kakashi asked by breaking the kiss.Naruto could barley breathe because of the shock he was in. So he simply nodded. Kakashi was pleased with his answer so he dove in for another kiss and he started having their erections grind again. Naruto sent out various moans into Kakashi's mouth. Kakashi new Naruto was ready so he broke the kiss and gave Naruto a minute to breathe. Kakashi looked at Naruto's beautiful skin. And his perfectly shaped body. Kakashi saw Naruto take a deep breath and then Kakashi grabbed Naruto's erection. Naruto gasped and then moaned in pleasure. Kakashi heard Naruto moan, it's like he was asking for more. So Kakashi started pumping from the tip down to the base. Naruto moaned like crazy from the pleasure."Kakashi…go faster…..please" Naruto said as he moaned again.Kakashi nodded and started pumping faster. Naruto was in so much pain and pleasure he could barely stand. He grabbed onto Kakashi's shoulders so he wouldn't collapse. Kakashi got into a rhythm. Naruto couldn't handle the pain and the pleasure so he started bucking his hips. Naruto looked like he was about to cry. So Kakashi stopped but still had his hand on Naruto's base.

"Kakashi…more…please."

Kakashi bent down a little more and lightly licked Naruto's erection. Naruto moaned in pleasure. Kakashi then slowly put his mouth around the head of Naruto's erection. Naruto felt so much pleasure he bucked his hips and almost chocked Kakashi.

He was fine though. Kakashi backed up a little so he could breathe. Kakashi positioned himself at level with his erection on the ground. Kakashi started pumping a little with his hand on his base and ever so lightly he started swirling his tongue around the head of him.

Naruto felt so much pleasure he literally screeched and he let go of Kakashi's shoulders and started grabbing onto the wall. Kakashi was happy that Naruto was having such a nice time. Naruto was begging for more. He was moving his hips trying to buck them. So Kakashi started pumping harder with his hand and started sucking on his top. Naruto was in so much pleasure he cried a little. He moaned so loud he sounded like a cow. Kakashi was pleased to hear Naruto in such pleasure. So Kakashi brought Naruto a little more into his mouth and sucked harder.

"Ooooooohhhh Kakashi…." Naruto moaned.

Naruto could barley breathe. He was in so much pleasure he couldn't believe that Kakashi could give him so much pleasure. Maybe those books he reads really pay off. Kakashi started pumping and sucking even harder.

OoO Sakura's POV OoO

"Sasuke, I wonder what's taking Kakashi-Sensei and Naruto so long." Sakura said in a huff.

"Just shut up. Like I know." Saskue said angrily.

"Well sorry. Could you just go check on them, please?" Sakura asked innocently.

"No." He simply said.

"Please?!"

"Look, will you shut up if I go?!"

"Yes."

"Fine. I'll go."

"Thank you Sasuke" Sakura said all lovey dovey.

OoO Sasuke's POV OoO

Saskue got up and left. 'Now where's the bathroom…' Sasuke thought to himself. He wondered around for a minute and then he heard something. It was a moan. It was high and a little squeaky. Sasuke turned in the direction from where he heard it from. 'What the hell was that…' He thought to himself. He started to walk towards to where he heard it from.

"Ooooooohhhh Kakashi, harder harder!"

'WHAT THE FUCK?!?!?!" Sasuke yelled inside his head. 'That was Naruto!'Sasuke ran to where he heard it from. He found the bathroom. Then he heard another moan. He felt himself twitch. And get hard. Naruto was moaning. Sasuke opened the door and there was Naruto and Kakashi. Naruto was pressed up against the wall gripping it as hard as he could. He was gritting his teeth and moaning bucking his hips and closing his eyes shut. And on the ground there was Kakashi with Naruto in his hand his head inside Kakashi's mouth. Sasuke was in so much shock he just stood there for a couple minutes watching them as his erection grew harder.

"Kakashi….Naruto…"

Naruto snapped his head right at Sasuke and Naruto pulled himself out of Kakashi and grabbed his clothes and put them on as fast as he could and he ran out the door.

"Damnit why does Sasuke have to ruin everything?!"

Kakashi remained on the ground. He was a little shocked and upset because Naruto ran off. So Kakashi swallowed Naruto's cum and simple got up and walked over to Sasuke.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." Kakashi said simply. Then he turned around. Saskue grabbed his arm.

"You're not going anywhere…heh."

Kakashi saw Sasuke's erection and he simply smirked. Sasuke let go and ripped all of his clothes off and pushed Kakashi up against the wall. He started kissing him. All over his neck.

"This time…I'm in charge."

Kakashi didn't do anything. Sasuke started kissing down Kakashi's stomach and down to his erection. He kissed it lightly and Kakashi moaned every so slightly. Then Sasuke went back up and started fighting with Kakashi's tongue. Kakashi grabbed onto Sasuke's ass and started squeezing it. Sasuke brushed his finger across Kakashi's erection. Kakashi moaned into Sasuke's mouth and squeezed his ass more.

OoO Sakura's POV OoO

Naruto went back to the table that Sakura was at waiting patiently.

"Naruto, Where have you been?!"

"Um…The Bathroom?"

"Oh Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh…Okay."

'Thank god she's so stupid' Naruto thought.

'I wonder what Sasuke and Kakashi are doing….no…they couldn't be! Not oh what Kakashi just did with me!' Naruto thought to himself.

OoO Kakashi andSasuke's POV OoO

"Ooooooohhhh Sasuke…"

Sasuke started bucking his hips and grinding himself as hard as he could into Kakashi and his erection. They were exchanging saliva as they explored each other's mouths. Kakashi and Sasuke kept moaning. Kakashi couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Sasuke around the waist and slammed him up against the wall.

"Sorry…I just couldn't stand it any longer…" Kakashi's whispered into Sasuke's ear. Before Sasuke could protest Kakashi grabbed hold on Sasuke tightly. Sasuke squealed and then moaned.

"Start…pumping…" Sasuke said in a mumble.

Kakashi starting pumping up and down from the tip down to the base. Sasuke couldn't control himself he was growling it felt so good to him but he wanted to do it to Kakashi instead.

"Ka…" He tried saying.

He was in so much pleasure he couldn't even say anything. Kakashi started pumping even faster. Sasuke couldn't stop moaning and enjoying it. He turned his head away trying to distract himself but all the pleasure in it…

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He was almost to his climax. He fought against the pleasure and grabbed Kakashi's arm and stopped him. He swung him around and slammed him up against the wall. Sasuke put his hand on Kakashi tip and stroked it. It twitched.

"I said…I was in charge…"

Kakashi only nodded because he saw the red in Sasuke's eyes. He wasn't about to say anything. Sasuke grabbed Kakashi and started pumping. Kakashi moaned vigorously. He's never experienced anything like this before. All his other partners like Asuma and Shikamaru went slowly. [LOL!!!!!! Sasuke wasn't much for the pumping. So he continued in and lowered himself down. He put the head of Kakashi in his mouth and sucked a little. Kakashi moaned and gasped. Sasuke sucked a little harder and Kakashi bucked his hips because he couldn't take it.

OoO Sakura's POV OoO

"Humph. What the hell is taking them so long?!"

"IDK."

"Sheesh this is getting annoying."

'Doesn't she ever shut up….' Naruto thought.

OoO Kakashi and Sasuke's POV OoO

"Sasuke please stop teasing….me"

"But it's so much fun." Sasuke nipped at Kakashi's ear.

Kakashi then grabbed Sasuke and pushed him into the middle of the room.

"Well let's see how you like it…" Kakashi nipped at Sasuke's lip.

"No you teased me plenty enough." Sasuke bent down and nipped at the head of Kakashi.

Kakashi moaned. It felt so good. So he just let Sasuke continue.

Sasuke started pumping up and down slowly and lightly then he started going faster and harder. Kakashi went in motion with his hand. He was enduring so much pleasure. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke and started kissing him. Sasuke opened his mouth and ran his other hand through Kakashi's hair and grabbed onto it. Their legs entwined, skin on skin. Kakashi seating himself on Sasuke's lap with his hands rubbing his back.

Sasuke kept pumping and tangling his tongue with Kakashi's. Sasuke pulled away from the kiss for a second.

"Kakashi are you sure Naruto is okay with this?"

"Trust me…Once you get done with me I'll go talk to him… Now start sucking."

Sasuke stopped pumping and untangled him from Kakashi. He started whispering into Kakashi's ear.

"Are you sure…you want to do this?"

"Positive"

Sasuke licked his ear.

"Ok"

He bent down and took Kakashi in him slowly. Wrapping his tongue around him slowly. He took in a deep breath and let a little moan out. His warm embrace felt so good so him. He grabbed Sasuke's head and pushed it towards him. Asking for more.

Sasuke sucked and licked his tongue all around.

"Ooooh my fucking god…"

Sasuke sucked even harder and started pumping in and out as far he could go without chocking himself.

"I'm going to…cum."

Sasuke stopped pumping with his mouth and pulled Kakashi out a little so he could swallow the cum. Instead Sasuke started pumping Kakashi with his hand. He wanted to taste his cum so he pumped harder and faster than ever.

Kakashi moaned none stop. He was starting to cum… Sasuke opened his mouth and starting sucking it out of his and licking him all over lapping it all up. Once Kakashi was done Sasuke removed his mouth.

"Mmmmm….Kakashi you taste to good…"

Sasuke smashed his lips against kakashi's mouth and Kakashi opened his mouth and so did Sasuke so Kakashi could get a taste. Sasuke licked all around Kakashi mouth he grabbed kakashi's tongue with his own and started sucking on kakashi's. Kakashi broke the kiss. And collapsed. He was lying on the floor.

"Damn Sasuke…You give the best blowjob ever."

"Practice makes perfect ;)"

Sasuke looked at Kakashi laying on the floor. He watched his erection go flop. [Loll

"Awwww…. I guess you can't do me now "

"Don't worry Sasuke. I'll send Naruto in here."

"Okay. "

Kakashi got up and put his clothes on and walked out the door. Sasuke sat there and waited.

OoO Sakura's POV OoO

"Naruto are you ok?"

Naruto was trying his best to cover his erection.

"Yeah I'm fine.." He grunted.

"Are you sure? Do you need to use the bathroom again/"

"Um…Yeah. I'll be right back."

"Ok."

OoO Sasuke's and Kakashi's POV OoO

Kakashi walked out of the bathroom and he grabbed the closet object to him for support. He could barley move his legs. He turned around the corner and WHAM!

"Ow what the hell is your problem?!" Naruto yelled rubbing his head.

"Sorry about that. Ohh, it's you Naruto."

"Oh. Sorry Kakashi-Sensei."

"It's alright." Kakashi looked at Naruto.

"Well it's a good thing you still have it."

"Have what?"

Kakashi pointed down at Naruto's erection.

"Oh….right."

"Well Sasuke is waiting for you in the bathroom ;)"

"Really? Great!"Naruto got up and ran to the bathroom.

"Haha that Naruto…Enjoy yourself like I did "


End file.
